Clarence Earl
Clarence Earl was the presenter of the TV show named after him, Talk With Clarence. He was a suspect in two murders, one that occurred ten years ago and a recent one. Clarence appeared in the episode "Live Secrets" (S05E06). Ten years ago, a murder occurred which involved Clarence's show. Music producer Ralph Bergman was having an affair with co-worker, Karen Stark, behind his wife's back. Ralph and his wife, Ellen, were guests on the show when this scandal was revealed on live air. Ralph was not embarrassed in revealing it to his wife, considering that he did sign the contract with Clarence. Ellen was distraught with Ralph's infidelity. However, the scandal's exposure was all a plan Clarence concocted to bring Ellen back into his life. Five years before, Clarence and Ellen were having an affair. Ellen ended the affair as she wanted to be loyal to her husband. Clarence was distressed in losing Ellen from his life. After the show, Ellen that the exposure on her husband's infidelity was all Clarence's doing. She met with Clarence in his private home regarding this and the two fought. The situation ended when Clarence pushed Ellen to the edge of a counter top, killing her. The panic stricken Clarence planted Ellen's body in her hotel room, using the disguise of a maintenance man. Ralph was eventually blamed for the murder, but he was found innocent when there wasn't enough evidence to prove his guilt. The case was left cold and Clarence was not recognized as the killer. However, Ralph's step-daughter, Selena, believed that Ralph killed Ellen. She tried to convince the police to reopen the case, only for the police to inform her that there was not enough evidence to convict him. But, Edwin Goodman chose to help Selena and the two investigated. Edwin interrogated Ralph, but Ralph's reluctance to cooperate only caused suspicion to arise against him. After Ralph was questioned, Edwin visited Clarence regarding the exposure of Ralph's affair. Clarence lied and said that Ralph was willing to reveal his affair live to his wife to embarrass her. Upon being questioned, Ralph discovered that Ellen was having an affair with Clarence. Ralph then put two and two together and he realized that his affair was exposed so that Clarence could have Ellen back. Ralph confronted Clarence, which caused Clarence to fight Ralph, which ended with Ralph dead after he was struck on the head with a statue. Clarence then went to Ralph's estate and threw him off his balcony to stage the scene as suicide. But, despite all the cover ups on both murders, Edwin was determined that Clarence murdered both Ellen and Ralph. He discovered this through the maintenance man's visit to the hotel. The man had a limp, this was because the man had recently injected intramuscular fluid in his thigh. This proved that Clarence was the maintenance man and that he planted Ellen's body in her room, because Clarence take intramuscular shots for his legs, the time of the shots would be equivalent to the time of the murder. In Ralph's murder, there were traces of bleach on his back, placing the murder in Clarence's office as Edwin remembered that Clarence spilled coffee on the carpet, he cleaned the stain with bleach. Edwin confronted Clarence with these evidence while being a guest in his show, with Clarence confessing and arrested live on air. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Suspect Category:Criminal